There is no such thing as a person with a low presence
by yayami
Summary: The first meeting of Kuroko Tetsumi and Akashi Seijuurou at Teikou. Akakuro fem!kuroko
1. Chapter 1

This is my peace offering to the readers of (especially those who reviewed/followed/favorited): **I left the strongest basketball** **team** and **Baka no Sedai**

Since I'm not updating them lately but I would try on work on it soon!

I'm became a college student nearly a month ago, and there is this competition where universities compete with each other and in the basketball game my university won! So I also made this to celebrate that.

Please review because that really means SO MUCH to a lazy person like me to be motivated.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou is the heir of a zaibatsu family, he is the top student of our batch apart from that he is also Teikou's Basketball club captain even though he's just a 2nd year.

A genius in everything, rich at birth, and his drop dead handsome profile… Who won't be attracted to someone like him? That's what I thought, but I remember that there was me..I'm uninterested to the following characteristics that I had just described about him.

Why? Well I'm just tired of his "cult of fangirls" who are always ogling at him and gossiping about him every time they have an opportunity and they would always do that at the library, the place which I considered to be my sanctuary, the place that I can have my quiet time away from all the noise, a perfect place to read my books.

That's when Akashi Seijuurou decided to ruin all that and hang out in the library practically every break, that caused his cult of fangirls to swarm in there too just to see him.

I thought while I again stare at the giggling group of girls on the table across me while they watch their prince as they called him walk towards one of the shelves.

I had enough of this and decided to return one of my favorite books: Koori no Kujika.  
As I walk towards the shelves I saw a figure standing on the aisle in front of me.

"_He won't notice me anyway" I thought while I continue to walk towards the particular shelf _

"That book that you're holding.. do you mind if I have that?" I suddenly saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes on me, the same person that I was thinking about a while ago is now right in front of me and speaking to me for the first time

"I was just about to return it, here you can have it." I responded while I nervously handed it to him

"_I always thought that he is tall but having him this close his height is no different from mine." a thought suddenly went over to me that made me break into a smile _

"Hmmm.." he looked over at my smiling face with a confuse expression

"How can you notice me?" a thought suddenly escaped my lips which I immediately regretted

"What makes you think that I cannot notice you?" he flashed a mischievous smile at me

"I have a low presence." I blurted out immediately

"There is no such thing as a person with a low presence." He gaze at me seemingly examining my confuse expression

"What do you mean about that?"

"A person's presence is a case to case basis. When someone is an object of a person's emotion like hate, admiration, or love, his attention would always be on that person and he will always notice her no matter what." He said while staring at me and it's weird that I can hear my heart beat beating so fast

"Well I need to go now. It was nice to meet you." I hurriedly turned away while I felt my face go warm

I never became flustered just like what happened yesterday. I thought as I walked towards my special spot at the library which is one of the windows… a place where people rarely visit since the shelves covering it only have old books that you cannot borrow.

I sat on the window sill and started flipping on my book.

"Good afternoon" I gasped as I saw a red head facing me

_It's been a long time since I became surprise.. because most of the time I'm always the one doing that to people_

"How did you found me here?"

"I forgot to introduce myself yesterday which is just disrespectful of me. I'm Akashi Seijuurou" He gently smiled at me while he offered his hand suggesting a hand shake

"You don't need to bother yourself with something so trivial like that. I'm Kuroko Tetsumi, and of course I know you even if you don't introduce yourself." I shook his hand and a warm feeling came over as I look at his beautiful eyes

* * *

"Akashi-kun you mean when we first met you already liked me?" I looked up at the taller red head holding my hand while we walk towards the venue for the opening ceremony of Rakuzan high school

"A person's presence is a case to case basis. When someone is an object of a person's emotion like hate, admiration, or love, **HIS** attention would always be on that person and **HE** will always notice **HER** no matter what." He recited with a smile which caused a surge of familiarity in my heart

"That's what you said during that time too." I muttered staring at our hands clasped together

"I thought that by saying that you would already notice it, being an observant person that you are. But I was wrong." I looked up to him only to meet his eyes as he smirked at me

"Since when.." I muttered

"You don't need to bother yourself with something so trivial like that." He responded while he lowered his head to kiss my forehead tenderly

_That is the same thing I said when I introduced myself nearly 4 years ago.._

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that! I was actually thinking while I finished this to make another part..like Akashi's POV on how he fell in love with Kuroko HA HA but I don't know yet..

Anyway I have this original story in my wattpad the link is on my profile so I hope that you can check and read it. Its a love story a love triangle actually ;'3 The title is: The Royals


	2. Chapter 2

Although it was suppose to be a ONESHOT but because I also want to know AKASHI POV.  
Anyway not really related to the fanfic I'm really down right now. So I hope that you can review this fanfic please.  
It really means so much to me. :3

**THIS STORY HAPPENED BEFORE CHAPTER 1. **

* * *

It was just an ordinary boring day for him, class after class and a basketball practice after school. This must be the curse of being a perfect student, everything is dull and lifeless because perfection is just normal and winning is just natural as breathing.

At the end of the classes, being the class president he was tasked to go to the library and borrow a book that is needed for tomorrow's lesson. While walking along the hallway headed towards the library he thought of the times when he spent his free time at the library but he stopped going there when he noticed that more and more people especially girls started swarming at his quiet place so he now preferred to settle at vacant classrooms during his breaks.

_"It has been quite a long time since I visited.." he whispered while pushing the doors of the library_

An empty library welcomed him, the once crowded room filled with giggling girls, group of students clamped together in the tables and students going to and fro the shelves…are gone, all it was now is just an empty place with him alone or so he thought...

At the corner of his eyes he noticed the sunset rays glistening at a blue haired girl with a vacant expression. She was reading intently at her book and was so focused to it that she seemed to be in a world of her own. She was filled with a very mysterious aura.

"How come I didn't notice her." Akashi whispered with a puzzled expression while still staring at the girl sitting at the library counter, a place for the student library representatives

After a few minutes of just staring silently at her and still standing by the library entrance, he remembered the reason why he is at the library.

_It was rare for him to be on a trance like that._

Realizing it Akashi walked towards the shelves and immediately found the book that he was looking for, it was a copy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. He walked towards the library counter with the girl still seating silently there and still submerge in her own world.

He faked a cough in order to catch her attention, but that did not work.

He tried again.

"Can I please checkout this book?" he spoke in his usual authoritative manner, but that did not also work.

_"10 minutes till the practice starts.." he thought while still staring at the book in between them_

He was never late in any meetings, he was always on time.

Running out of any other options he snatched the book away from the library girl.

It unveiled a girl filled with tears in her eyes. The sun rays lighting up the bluenette's pale face that makes her tears dripping down her face glimmer like crystals.

Akashi Seijuurou for the first time was taken aback, a warm sensation in his heart suddenly came over. It is a foreign feeling and he doesn't even have a clue why his heart was beating so fast than ever and he cannot stop staring at the crying face of this girl…it was affinity.

* * *

She was so immersed in the tragic love story that she was reading, and she was already on the climatic of the book which was the part where the main character will die.

**"Not a day goes by that I don't think of your love, 'cause you love the me that's full of faults.  
Life is just so much better from your love."**

The book was snatched from her hands, but she didn't care. One by one the tears comes trickling down, and tears soon filled her eyes and all she can see is a blurry outline of the person who took her book. But Kuroko Tetsumi didn't care because those last lines of the book still lingers in her, the pain, the heartbreak of that last line. Though painful she yearns that she can experience that kind of love too.

* * *

Those lines from the "book" is actually from a song by ONE OK ROCK titled: Notes 'n' Words please search it in youtube you won't regret it and please tell me your feedback please.

I hope you enjoyed it. ^0^y Personally I really didn't expect this to end this story this way... .


End file.
